Stars reveal
by royalfuschia
Summary: My first reveal fic! What happens when Maddie finds a certain green eyed ghost on top of the OP Center? Yeah, not the most original ever... *awkward cough* so anyways, pleays read and review!


**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Stars. They stared down at Danny from the top of the Op Center, winking at him, teasing at him. It was one of those night were it was peaceful, gentle breezes ruffling the treetops. Unfortunately, it was also one of those nights where the ghosts were particularly active, effectively destroying the night's peacefulness. Danny was leaning against the base of the large metal UFO on the roof of his tall apartment like home, catching a few moments of rest before his ghost sense went off again. He sighed, taking in the night's sounds, the hoot of an owl, the chirp of a cricket, the gentle rustling of the wind, an ecto gun charging up- wait. An ecto gun charging up?

"Freeze, spook!" Maddie yelled from behind him. _Oh, great. _Just another problem on top of like, a billion.

"Come to gawk at the ugly little ghostie I suppose," Danny spat, not turning around. "You've already hurt my feelings and my body enough, so can you just give it a rest?"

Maddie snorted in disbelief. "Ghosts don't have feelings, no matter how negative, and anger, irritability, and sadness are definitely feelings."

"How would you know, huh? After all, you're not a ghost, are you?"

"Well, how else do you explain how the ghosts can terrorize our town? Take you for example. You case hundreds of dollars worth of property damage. You also took the mayor hostage and robbed all of those jewelry stores!"

"Oh, not that again! It's either the people or the town! I am trying to protect this city! The mayor was over shadowed, and Freakshow was controlling me! I would never steal from this place willingly!" Danny's tone had been steadily increasing until he was yelling. He blinked and realized that he had been ranting. He scowled and walked to the edge of the roof, about to fly away.

"Phantom, wait!" Maddie yelled. When he had been yelling at her, the mother had realized how…young he had looked. For an instant, he had almost looked like…Danny.

"I think I believe you." Phantom looked shocked, but not as much as she was herself. But as soon as she spoke those words, she realized that they were true. For whatever reason, she believed him.

"I…I'm willing to listen," she said. Phantom looked pointedly at the gun she was holding, ans she blushed.

"Oh. Right." She powered down the large weapon and sat down, putting the gun in an accessible place but one far enough so that the Ghost Kid wasn't threatened. Much.

He hesitantly sat down beside her, still wary, caution showing in his eyes. Neither of them spoke for a while, until out of nowhere, Danny whispered, " I'm a halfa."

"A what?"

"A halfa. Half human, half ghost." The teen was looking down at his feet, not lifting his head.

Maddie's mouth fell open. "That…that's not possible! Nobody can be half ghost! It's scientifically impossible!"  
Phantom chuckled quietly. "Well, science is wrong then." All of a sudden he stopped. "This is crazy. My parents don't even know that I'm half dead, and yet I'm sitting up here, telling you."

Maddie swallowed her mouth dry. "H-how did you become a…halfa?" The word was foreign to her, but they sounded right.

"Electrocution. My DNA was fused with ectoplasm. 1 in a billion chance, yet it somehow happened." He laughed dryly, staring at the night sky.

"Wait a moment. You said that you're parents don't know. How could they not realize that their son is half dead?"

Another laugh. "I hide it well. Besides, they're much too interested in their…projects too notice."

Maddie felt sick. What kind of parents would neglect their child like that?

Phantom continued on, his eyes sweeping the sky. "What am I supposed to tell them? When I come home late, they yell at me for "frolicking" with my friends. My grades are down in the sewers, I have no private life, and everything's a wreck. And all to protect this town. As a kid, I'm bullied and constantly beaten up by my peers. But as a ghost, all of a sudden I'm a hero. What's the saying? Oh yeah. From zero to hero." He shook his head. "But that's not the worst part of it. My parents…they just don't understand. I mean I can't just tell them that I'm dead!" Toxic green eyes locked onto lilac. "They don't know. Do you, Maddie? Or should I say, Mom?" He stood up, and let the familiar rings encircle him, spreading over his body. A HAZMAT suit became a T-shirt and jeans. Ebony hair became ivory. But the most startling change was the softly glowing green eyes becoming icy blue.

Maddie started shaking. No. Her son could_ not_ be half dead. He could _not_. But as her mind kept on denying it, it also seemed to accept it. After all, it did make sense. Why Danny was always covered in bruises and scratches. Why he was always late. Maddie slowly raised fer eyes to stare into those of her baby boy's. "Danny?"

"Mom. Are you OK?" Maddie could see concern in the eyes of her youngest child, genuine and sincere.

"I'm fine. But…but…Oh!" She suddenly burst into tears. Sobbing she grabbed Danny and pulled him into her arms. He let her sob on his shoulder, comfortingly patting her back.

"Shhh. It's all right, It's OK. Don't worry."

Maddie snorted, despite the fact that she was still crying. "I should be the one comforting you. I'm your mother."

Danny smiled. "It's all right. You're the one that just found out that you've hunted your own so-" He was cut off abruptly as a blue snakelike wisp of air curled out of his mouth.

He sighed. "Ghost."

The mother grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go kick some butt."

As he transformed and flew off to face a metal ghost with green flaming hair, she realized that she was feeling something that she hadn't in a long, long time. It was the warm, gentle emotion of Pride.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_And there you have it! My first revelation story! Please review and comment! Otherwise you won't get a virtual cookie! OMNOMNOM…okay, I'll shut up now._

_-Royalfuschia_


End file.
